It Happened Two Nights
by CaptainReyloNadir
Summary: Troy is spending Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with his family and leaving Annie and Abed alone. I found a fic that was written years ago that only had one chapter so I decided to finish it. That fic was by Brizdyn. The 7th chapter is the last.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annie and Abed sat on the top bunk and watched Troy walk back and forth around the blanket fort looking for the things to put in his bag. When Troy found something he would hold it out to them and they would both either shake their heads or nod their approval. When Troy found a dress shirt they both liked he folded it up and then shoved it into his bag. Annie rolled her eyes but decided it wasn't worth saying anything.

Once Troy was finished packing he zipped up the bag and threw it on the bottom bunk. He looked up at his friends watching him. "I can't believe I have to go to my parents house for Christmas," Troy said dejectedly. "They don't even celebrate Christmas. It's just going to be a bunch of people sitting around in dress shirts and dresses, avoiding why we're all together for two days." Troy finished his rant with a sigh.

"I wish I could stay here with you guys. You're going to have so much fun. You get to play in the Dreamatorium, watch movies, eat junk food." Troy said with a smile on his face that hadn't quite met his eyes.

"It's not like we're planning anything amazing Troy." Annie noted.

"Actually come to think of it, none of us celebrate the holidays," Abed interjected. "But let's watch all three Kick-Puncher's when you get back."

"I can't wait." Troy said happily. "I'm already counting down the minutes."

As soon as he said this his phone rang. He couldn't seem to find it until Abed mentioned he saw it slip under the bed. Troy reached under the bed and then stood up and placed the phone over his ear.

"Yeah, I'm ready dad." he said slightly annoyed. "Yeah I'll be down in two minutes." he hung up and grabbed his bag from the bed.

Annie jumped down from the top bunk and hugged Troy and then put her left arm out for Abed after he jumped down and joined in.

"Merry Christmas Troy." Annie said, muffled by the chests of the two boys she was squished between.

"Merry Christmas Annie," he said and smiled. "Have a good day tomorrow."

They let go and then Abed followed Troy to the door where they did their signature handshake and Troy left.

Abed turned to Annie and they were silent. He tilted his head and counted down the seconds till one of them spoke. Annie opened her mouth to say something but then her phone started ringing.

Annie took out her phone from her pocket and when she saw who was calling she started smiling. "Oh hey Jeff." She said. "Yeah, we're not doing anything tonight."

Annie looked over at Abed and covering her phone she whispered "Jeff and Britta are going to Red Door tonight. You wanna go?"

Abed stared at her, blinked, and then nodded his approval.

Annie uncovered the phone then said see you soon and hung up. She then bounced over to Abed and told him the rest of the details. He looked at her with her bright blue eyes and big smile that hadn't left her face since she got the call and decided they should do something fun.

"You should dress up." he said suddenly.

Annie paused and asked "Will you dress up too?" Abed immediately replied. "Of course."

Annie then asked, because this is Abed and you can never assume. "What kind of dress up?"

Abed grinned and Annie wasn't sure what she was in for.


	2. Chapter 2

Abed had been waiting in the living room for Annie for exactly 20 minutes and 41 seconds. After they agreed to dress up and what kind of dress up Annie went straight into her room presumably to get ready and Abed went into the blanket fort. They decided to dress up nicely, like they were going to a super fancy restaurant. Abed wanted to dress up like Jack Black's character, Miles, from _The Holiday_ and he wanted to dress up as Iris, but Annie didn't seem too interested so he decided to let her decide. He thought he had been doing that more recently, he hoped he was using empathy like Annie taught him. He found his favourite pair of 'dress up' skinny jeans and a light blue button up shirt with a dark blue tie. He added his customary grey cardigan. This took him 5 minutes. He then went out and waited in his armchair for Annie.

Annie went straight to her room too excited about dressing up and seeing Jeff. She wanted to dress sexily for him but not too much to be obvious it was for him. She hoped that maybe he would start seeing her differently. She found the perfect outfit. Not too over the top but not subdued either. When she was done she looked at herself in the mirror and thought she looked a little like Audrey Hepburn, maybe Abed would say that and Jeff would think it, she thought happily.

When she finally emerged from her room, she looked around the apartment for Abed. When she saw the back of his head she asked "How do I look?" turning side to side in her outfit.

Abed turned ready to say 'Good. Let's go.' but as soon as his eyes landed on her he was stopped. She looked better than good. She looked stunning. She was wearing a red v-necked dress which showed off her cleavage. After he dragged his eyes from that particular danger he saw she was wearing a white cardigan and black ballet flats. He finally moved up to her face and she was wearing her hair the same way she always did only more curled and then he landed on her lips and everything else faded away because she was wearing bright red lipstick which was obstructed by her teeth because she was now biting her lips.

He didn't know what to say. He just stared without blinking and Annie was starting to get worried when he finally said "You look beautiful."

Annie blushed and found that the floor was far more interesting than anything else. Eventually she looked up and told him he looked handsome.

They walked out together, and once they got to the bar, Abed offered her his arm and Annie looped her arm through his, and they walked in together.

They walked into Red Door and discovered that a lot of people had decided to dress up too but that Britta and Jeff were not these people.

"Woohoo. Don't you two look lovely." Britta cooed from their corner booth.

Jeff looked up from his phone and saw Annie. He looked speechless and turned to eyes away to look at Abed and said "What character are you tonight?"

Abed thought about this, looked at Annie and for some reason he didn't want to be a character tonight. "No character. Just Abed dressed up."

Annie smiled at this and his stomach made weird jumps which he realised he was getting more and more tonight but dismissed it thinking he was just hungry.

They sat down and then Britta asked Annie if she wanted to get a drink. Annie asked Abed if he wanted anything and he said just a beer.

Once they got to the bar Britta asked "So why are you two so dressed up?"

Annie replied "After Troy left it was a little awkward, and then Jeff called and Abed said we should dress up. I suppose he just wanted make it a fun night. I figured it was an homage to some movie or TV show I don't know. It's fun, isn't it?" Annie had a huge grin on her face and if Britta wasn't mistaken, a bit of a blush.

"Yeah, apparently." Britta said as they were handed their drinks.

They walked back over to the boys with their drinks. Annie with a root beer for herself and a beer for Abed. Britta with a vodka neat with three olives and four shots for the table.

"To Christmas." Britta cheered. "Are you serious?" Jeff argued. "What you don't like Christmas?" Britta retorted. "It's not that I don't like Christmas it's that—" Abed turned to Annie, lifted up his shot glass and said with a smirk "It's gonna be a long night." Annie smiled and clicked his shot glass with hers while the other two bickered.

The next morning Abed woke up not knowing where he was but feeling like something was definitely different. He opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't in his apartment and he wasn't alone either.

He turned his head and saw Annie asleep, squished between the couch and him with her head resting on his chest. He nudged her awake and as she groaned and protested he realised how warm she was but that he also couldn't remember anything after their fourth shot last night.

Annie finally realised where she was and she sat up, well as much as she could still sandwiched between the couch and Abed, and started asking a lot of questions.

Abed sat back against the couch so Annie could get up and start pacing. He wasn't sure why she was doing this but when he noticed she was actually addressing him, he started paying attention.

"What happened last night Abed?" Annie asked, concern dripping through. She wasn't sure she wanted to know but she also needed to understand why she had woken up in Abed's arms and why she was wearing his cardigan over hers and why she didn't feel awkward about sleeping next to Abed. That should have freaked her out more than it did but she wasn't nearly as freaked as she was acting.

Abed was staring at her blinking, trying to think of the perfect pop culture reference to soothe her but he was broken. He couldn't remember any movie or TV show. He was about to say as much when a voice sounded from behind Annie.

"Merry Christmas! Love birds."


	3. Chapter 3

For some reason Britta was particularly excited this morning. None of them understood why, she had drunk more than them last night, they were sure. Although none of them could really remember past 1 am.

Annie and Abed said their good mornings and merry Christmas's to Jeff and Britta and then promptly left. Saying they needed to get home and change and anything else that would get them out of this awkward morning. Abed wasn't sure why but Annie agreed to meet them again tonight for both of them. Once she said it Annie immediately regretted it and she just hoped she wouldn't drink as much tonight as she had last night.

When they had made their way home Annie ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

While Annie was in the shower, Abed went into the blanket fort to put on his 'I'm hungover look', which was really just his Bender outfit with RayBan sunglasses. He sat down on his bed and tried to remember what had happened last night.

He didn't know why but something felt different with Annie and he asked Jeff what had happened, assuming Jeff and Annie had finally taken the next step and actually told each other how they felt, but Jeff wouldn't answer and he was sure Britta didn't know because she spent most of the night out on the balcony smoking.

While Annie was in the shower she tried to think about what happened last night. She had tried to talk to Britta about it this morning but she wouldn't answer her and kept saying something about love birds, Annie thought she might still be drunk. Annie hopped out of the shower and grabbed to towel to walk to her room.

Abed came out of the blanket fort as Annie was walking past and they didn't notice each other until it was too late. They walked straight into each other. Abed held onto Annie's wrist to stop her from falling and the towel Annie was wearing almost fell to the floor, but thankfully Annie had a tight grip on the top so she was still covered at least in the front where Abed could see. She was pretty grateful that she stayed covered, it was already awkward enough she didn't need to add falling into Abed _naked_ to the list.

Once Annie had righted herself she ran straight into her room without even glancing at Abed. He thought this was strange but then decided he didn't have the brain capacity to try and understand that right now. Abed walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on determined to sort through his brain and come to some conclusion of what happened last night.

Meanwhile, Annie was in her room rummaging through her draws trying to find something to wear. She settled on a grey tracksuit pants and jumper combo, figuring she needed to be as comfortable as she could be when she was about to spend a whole day, alone, with Abed.

Annie then sat down on her bed and immediately started freaking out.

While she was in the shower she had started to remember things from last night.

Jeff and Britta argued all night and because he was so pre occupied Jeff barely spoke two words to her all night. She was disappointed by this because she partly put so much effort into her outfit last night for Jeff. Seeing him flirt with Britta became really hard and she was glad when Britta left to go outside but then Jeff moved on to find another girl at the bar until Britta came back in and it all started again.

Abed had sat with her the whole night. He was talking to her about 'Die Hard' and how much he wanted to make a Christmas episode like that. She was fairly distracted but when she saw Jeff kiss Britta she needed to get out of there.

Remembering this Annie thought she would start crying but nothing came. She thought she loved Jeff or at least the idea of Jeff. Shouldn't seeing him kiss Britta of all people make her sad or mad or feel something. She certainly felt something last night, why not now? she kept asking herself.

When Abed walked out of the bathroom he saw Annie standing in the kitchen making cereal.

He walked over and stood in the doorway. "Merry Christmas." he said.

Annie jumped and turned around at the sound of his voice. It was the same as it always had been but for some reason it made electricity shoot though her entire body and straight to her heart. "Merry Christmas." she said nervously, hoping he didn't notice the slight squeak to her voice.

"It's almost 12 why are you eating breakfast cereal?" Abed asked with his head titled and finger pointed towards her bowl.

"It's Christmas, we can eat whatever we want, whenever we want." she said with what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

Annie walked out of the kitchen, with the bowl of sugary cereal, as fast as possible to clear her head. For some reason it was getting very hot in the kitchen. She went and sat down in Troy's armchair.

Abed joined her a few minutes later with his cereal and once he had settled in his chair, he turned to her and asked "What should we watch?"

"Die Hard." Annie said quicker than either of them expected.

Abed grinned at her because Die Hard was one of his favourite movies but then his smile dropped while he remembered talking to her about it last night and then he started to remember what they were talking about outside on the balcony and what he said to her. He stopped his train of thought and hoped Annie had only remembered the part about Die Hard. He got up and put Die Hard in the DVD player then sat back down and hoped he wouldn't remember anymore and even if he did he hoped she wouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

They had been sitting together in silence for the last hour and although Abed would normally be grateful for the silence, he hates it went people ask questions during movies, today he's not even paying attention to the movie.

As soon as the movie started Abed started going through everything he remembered about his conversation with Annie on the balcony.

 _Annie pulled him up and took him outside. They were standing out there without saying anything for about ten minutes. Annie then started shivering so Abed did what he saw every man do in the movies Annie liked. He walked over to her and placed his cardigan over her shoulders. His hands lingered a second longer than they were supposed to and he hoped Annie wouldn't notice._

 _Once he had stepped back and had provided himself a little space between them he looked up at Annie who had a strange look on her face. He thought it looked the same as when he first told her about special drink, but he couldn't be sure. Before he could ask she started talking._

" _I just don't understand," Annie said with her arms firmly crossed over her chest, holding onto the sides of his cardigan, trying to keep herself warm. "Why does he flirt with me all year while we're at college and then as soon as we come to a bar where something might happen he spends all of his time flirt arguing with Britta?" she sighed and took a deep breath. "Why does he do this Abed?"_

 _While Annie had been complaining about Jeff, Abed had been trying to sort through why he was so angry at Jeff. He likes Jeff but hearing everything he's done and seeing all the things he does to Annie makes him angry. Abed likes Annie and he wants her to be happy. Why can't she see that Jeff won't make her happy?_

 _He was dragged out of his thoughts when Annie said his name. He wasn't sure what to say. A friend would say everything will work out in the end. Jeff will realise he loves you and stop treating you like a child, but Abed didn't want to lie to Annie. He never lied. So he said everything he always wanted to say but was to afraid of losing her, maybe he had drunk too much, four tequila shots was definitely more than he was used to._

" _Jeff isn't worth this Annie. You don't deserve to feel like a child or watch him flirt with your friend. You deserve better than Jeff. He's never going to love you the way that you deserve. You're amazing Annie. You should be with someone who actually cares about you." Abed wasn't really looking at Annie when he said this. He was looking just to the left of her but when he finished talking he noticed Annie was looking straight at him with an alarmed look on her face. It took a minute for her to say anything but when she did he didn't expect her to say this. "Why do you care so much who I'm with?" she asked in an almost whisper._

Annie had been sitting looking at the tv screen but not listening. She was trying to remember what happened.

 _I dragged Abed outside and then he gave me his cardigan. That felt nice. Abed doesn't normally do things like that. Then I started complaining to him about Jeff and about how much I love him. Well that's embracing. I don't even love Jeff. Drunk Annie is very different to sober Annie. Then Abed said something about what I deserve and that Jeff wasn't worth it._

 _I wondered why he cared so much. Then I remembered the paintball, the amazing kiss at the end and how that made me feel. I hadn't realised Abed could kiss like that. I thought he was just being Han Solo. He said he was. He told me to cool it but we never really talked about it. In fact we never talked about any time he flirted with me in character, Don Draper, Batman, that time in the Dreamatorium with the inspector. Maybe Abed actually did feel something for me. He was looking at me differently when he saw my dress tonight and there have been moments when I catch him staring with a look in his eyes._

 _I asked him why he cared so much. I needed to know if he was feeling something. If he felt the same way._

Annie was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed the end credits rolling on the screen.

Abed abruptly jumped up, walked over to the DVD player. He took out the DVD and put it in the right case. He dropped the DVD down, not checking if landed on the TV cabinet or the floor and walked straight into the Dreamatorium without a glance or a word to Annie.

Annie had been watching Abed and even after the door had been shut for at least five minutes she couldn't stop staring. She felt very confused and worried that Abed was remembering what happened and worse, that he wouldn't be happy with what he found.


	5. Chapter 5

Abed was standing in the middle of the room. Unsure of what to do. He was staring at the control panel wondering where he should start. "Render environment. Red Door balcony - Annie/Abed." he said with a determined tone. Before his eyes Annie appeared across from him. He placed his cardigan over her shoulders.

Annie had been sitting in Troy's chair for about 30 minutes just staring. She wasn't even thinking. She didn't know what to think. She was so worried that she would break Abed and he wouldn't talk to her ever again.

While she debated knocking on the door she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She hoped it wasn't Jeff. In fact she hoped it was a wrong number. She didn't want to talk to anyone but Abed right now.

When she pulled out her phone she discovered it was Shirley. Annie sighed and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Merry Christmas, An-nie." Shirley said in her too sweet voice. "Merry Christmas Shirley. How are the boys?" Annie hoped she could get Shirley to talk about herself and not ask any questions. She was wrong.

"My boys are well. How are yours? How are Troy and Abed?" Shirley asked. Annie deflated. _Here we go_ she thought.

"Troy is with his family for Christmas. Even though they don't celebrate. It's just Abed and I." Annie was praying she didn't ask anything about Abed and hoped she could spin the conversation back to Shirley but knowing Shirley she would not have such luck.

"Oh that's nice. And how is it with just Abed?" Shirley said, and even though Annie knew she couldn't know, her tone implied she knew something.

"It's…" She paused. She didn't know what it was. Is it normal? No. But she couldn't talk to Shirley about it. She'll just tell her she's praying for her living with two boys and to not do anything that was 'unchristian'.

"It's fine. We're watching movies and we went out with Jeff and Britta last night." Annie slowed down those last few words because she knew Shirley wouldn't like being left out. But it was already out there. She couldn't take it back.

"Oh. Jeff and Britta. I know you did not forget me on purpose An-nie." _There's the guilt_ she thought. Annie didn't have time for Shirley guilt right now.

"Ahhh, I've got to go Shirley." She hung up without waiting for a reply from her friend.

After hanging up on Shirley, Annie realised she hadn't actually eaten her cereal. Which means she hadn't actually eaten since last night. At this discovery her stomach started to grumble.

Annie walked into the kitchen expecting to make something remotely healthy. Instead she found herself getting the ingredients to make buttered noodles. While she was waiting for them to cook she started to sort through the rest of the conversation she had with Abed last night.

" _Why do you care so much?" she asked in an almost whisper._

 _Abed was just staring at her. His unblinking eyes seemingly looking right through her. Annie was starting to get nervous. What is he thinking? she kept asking herself._

 _Suddenly he was walking towards her and he's placing his hands on her shoulders and his forehead against hers. He's looking at the ground. Annie's breath hitches._

 _Abed finally speaks. "Because I want you to be happy and you deserve someone who could make you happy. I've only ever wanted to see you happy and I thought Jeff could do that but I see now that he just makes you sad and I hate it when you're sad. I can make you happy. I will always make you buttered noodles the way you like them. I'll make sure you get time in the Dreamatorium. I'll watch all those Mark Ruffalo movies with you. If you let me, and forget about Jeff, I will spend my whole life loving you. I love you Annie."_

 _Annie didn't know what to say. She thinks about this man whose holding her and everything he's done for her. She thinks about how happy she is around him and that whenever he is around she's more comfortable and she can forget everything that's wrong. It's like he flips a switch and all her problems go away. She realises she was never in love with Jeff but it was always meant to be Abed, she was just blinded by lust to see it._

 _Annie reached out her hand and touched his left cheek. She stretched her head up and he leaned down. Their lips were an inch apart._ Abed is breathing heavily when he says "End simulation."


	6. Chapter 6

Annie couldn't believe what she had done last night. _Did she really make a move on Abed? Did Abed really respond? Did they._. the timer on the microwave dinged reminding her to eat her food. Annie shovelled the food into her mouth. She was so confused by her own actions she didn't care how sick she might feel from eating too quickly.

Annie didn't realise how she truly felt about Abed and for the first time in her life, she was grateful for drunk Annie. Drunk Annie was able to express her feelings, the feelings she now realises are true and deep. She's loved Abed far longer than she'll ever admit. She needs to tell Abed that she remembers what they did and that she's so happy about it.

Annie runs to the Dreamatorium door, grabbed the door handle but before she could move it she stopped herself. _What am I actually going to say to him?_ she thought. _What if he doesn't want to talk about it? What if he was just playing a character? What if he doesn't feel the same way?_

Annie immediately let go of the door handle, walked straight into her room and collapsed on her bed. _What am I going to do?_

And then she did the last thing she thought she would do.

She called Britta.

"Hi Annie." Britta said almost alarmed almost happy, she wasn't sure.

"Hi Britta. Don't say anything until I'm done. I just need you to listen and I don't really know why I'm telling you this but I am now and I can't stop. Abed told me he loved me last night, and I realised I loved him but neither of us could remember anything from last night this morning and now I don't know if he has remembered and if he did, does he want to talk to me. He's in the Dreamatorium and I just want to talk to him but maybe he was just playing a character and he doesn't really love me and I'm scared that if I tell him I do than he'll stop talking to me and I'll have to move out and I don't want to hurt him or anything.." Annie said all of this without taking a breath. "Annie breathe." Britta almost yelled. Annie took in a much needed breath and waited for Britta to say something.

Britta didn't say anything for minute. Annie wasn't sure if that meant she agreed with her or if she was just waiting or if she wasn't listening. Britta made a little sound, almost a giggle.

"That's so cute Annie. I always thought he had a thing for you and actually I thought you might like him too. My advice. Knock down the Dreamatorium door and jump him." Britta said giggling.

"Britta! I can't do that. He'll definitely freak out if I do that." Annie said, but she put that idea in the back of her head for another time.

When she hung up with Britta she came to a decision. She stood up, walked to her door, took a deep breath and opened the door.

Meanwhile in the Dreamatorium, Abed has been walking back and forth for who knows how long. He doesn't know how to process what happened.

"Play program." he says to the computer.

 _Annie leans up and he leans down. Their lips are an inch apart and then Abed leans a little further and they're kissing. It's so soft at first. Her lips open under his and he deepens the kiss. His hands are on her waist at first and then they're moving all over her back, trying to hold on to this moment forever. Her hands are moving up and down his neck, along his jaw and then they're in his hair tugging him towards her. They're both trying desperately to show the other how they feel. Abed's hand grazes past her breast and Annie lets out a small moan. Abed doesn't want this to end, but then Jeff and Britta burst through the balcony door._

 _Annie and Abed jump apart staring at each other and than at Jeff both with an annoyed expression on their faces. "Let the love birds be Jeff" Britta says slurring and leaning heavily against him. "Hey guys. We need to go. Britta is about to pass out." Jeff says clearly drunk. Britta then starts at him "I am not going to pass out." and then she collapses into Jeff's arms. "Really." Jeff says, less annoyed than he wants to be._

" _Let's go. You guys can crash at my place. It's closer." Jeff says, and walks back through the door._

 _Annie and Abed look at each other. They're both too drunk to argue. Abed extends his arm out allowing Annie to walk through the door first. Annie blushes and smiles at him._

 _Once they all find their way to Jeff's place. Jeff walks straight into his room. Still carrying Britta and doesn't come back out._

 _This leaves Annie and Abed in the lounge room decidedly not looking at each other. The feeling in the air is quite awkward but Abed doesn't know what to do._

 _Assuming she senses this, Annie takes his hand and leads him over to the couch. He sits down and then Annie straddles his legs. He falls back and is now lying down. Annie follows on top of him and kisses him. She makes some space between them and Abed can see her eyes are now glossing over. He thinks she might pass out before they get to do anything._

 _As he suspected, her head lulls and she falls asleep on his chest. Abed doesn't want to wake her so he kisses the top of her head and then falls asleep with a smile on his face._


	7. Chapter 7

"End simulation." Abed told the computer in a whisper.

He stands up and looks at his calcu-watch. It's 7:30pm.

He's been in here for a long time. _Annie is probably confused._ He thinks. _What if she doesn't want to talk about it? What if she was just drunk and doesn't actually want me? She was telling me about how much she wants Jeff? Why would she want me? I shouldn't talk to her about it. We can move on and forget about it._

He's about to open the door when his phone starts ringing. It's Jeff.

"Hey Jeff." he says in his normal, almost monotone voice.

"Hey Abed. Are you and Annie coming out again tonight?" Jeff says and then he can hear Britta saying something in the background like leave them alone. Abed doesn't know what she means, at least he doesn't want to know what she means.

"I'm not going to go out tonight, but Annie might. You should call her." Abed says, trying not to let his disappointment show in his voice. Britta says something again but he can't quite hear it this time. He says goodbye to Jeff and hangs up ready to forget the last two days and go and watch some Inspector Spacetime.

Abed opens the door and Annie is standing just outside her door. Their eyes lock.

They just stare at each other for what seems like hours but is actually only 30 seconds.

Then they both start walking towards each other. Neither know what they're going to do when they reach the other but as they get closer they grow more confidant and there is only one thing to do. When they reach the middle of the room they both stop. Annie is about to say something when Abed leans down puts his right arm around her waist and lifts her to his lips. The kiss starts out rough and fast, like this will be the last time they'll see each other. Than Annie slows them down. She puts her arms around his neck and his hands move slowly up and down her sides.

They break apart for air, both with smiles on their faces. They're not looking at each other and they're not sure what to say now. After a few seconds, Annie speaks first "I know this is crazy and we're crazy to think this could work but I," she pauses and finally looks up at Abed. He's smiling. That rare smile she thinks he saves just for her. She's right. "I love you too." Annie says with all the muster she can find.

Abed looks down at his incredible friend who he has loved from the moment he met her. He can't believe those words just came out of her mouth. He's so happy that she feels the same way as him and he says the only thing that feels right in this moment. "I know."

Annie is grinning like the biggest loon in the world but she doesn't care because she told the man she loves that she loves him and he didn't freak out or take it back. He loves her. She doesn't think she's ever been this happy and then his hands are moving up and down her back, sending shock waves through her whole body, and then his right hand is at the nape of her neck and his thumb is tilting her head towards his.

He's looking at her lips and when she licks them he can't stand it anymore and grabs a hold of her upper lip and tries to show her how much he loves her. Annie moans when his hand moves up her shirt and Abed takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Annie is giggling between kisses and Abed knows that if he had a choice, he would only ever listen to her voice. He walks them backwards towards Annie's room and once they're in he kicks the door shut with his foot.

The next morning Annie is waking up from the most perfect dream, when she realises it wasn't a dream, it really happened. As she opens her eyes she realises her head is resting on Abed's chest, _his naked chest_. She slowly lifts her head and turns to look a the man she loves. Abed is already looking at her with a expression she can't name, she guesses it's love, and that makes her smile. "Good morning." he says smiling and moving a piece of her hair behind her ear, then leaning forward and kissing her sweetly. "Hmmm.. Good morning." she says when they pull apart.

They're just looking at each other, enjoying their morning together. "Last night was?" Abed asks timidly. Before he can finish asking Annie interrupts him "Good. So good." she says blushing and smiling. Abed can see that she's happy, he made her happy. "So what do you say we continue the good times?" Abed asks her and Annie knows he's being some character, or at least an amalgamation of different character, but she doesn't care. She just smiles and nods her head. Abed leans over her and places her head against the pillow. He leans down and she's sure he's going to kiss her but he moves her hair and tilts her head back and starts kissing her neck. Then they hear a key jingle in the door and they both sit up.

Troy's back

Troy walks into the apartment expecting to see Abed and Annie watching cartoons. he bursts through the door and in his best Ricky Ricardo impression shouts "Lucy, I'm home." but no one answers. He walks around the apartment, looking in the bathroom and blanket fort. "Annie? Abed?" still no answer.

Annie and Abed are quickly pulling on their clothes. "What do we say to him?" Annie asks Abed in a whisper. "Do you want to tell him? Or we could say you were sick or dying and I had to come in and save you or…" "Abed stop developing." "Sorry." "We should tell him." Annie says with a small smile on her face. Abed is glad she said that because as much fun as making up story would be, he really wants to tell Troy about this, and if he's being honest with himself he wants Jeff to be jealous of him again. He gives her a quick smile and as Annie is about to open the door he stops her and gives her a quick kiss. Annie blushes, takes a deep breath and opens the door.

They walk out and Troy turns to look at them. "They're you guys are. Wait why are you wearing half of your Bender outfit? and why are you both walking out of Annie's room at 8am?" Troy asks, alarmed and confused.

Annie and Abed look at each other. Abed grabs Annie's hand. Then they turn back to Troy.

"A lot has happened the last two nights." Abed begins to say but Troy noticing their intwined hands looks up at them with the biggest smile on his face and cuts him off saying "I knew it."


End file.
